Discovering the Curse
by deviltiger
Summary: Iruka's genin team is attacked by missing nin. Captured Iruka is tortured and raped suggested not shown . His attacker mysteriously dies during the assault,what happened? Warnings: sexual assault of a minor, violence, foul language, possible bad grammar.


Warning: Sexual assault of a minor, violence, foul language, possible bad grammar and spelling

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.

Discovering the Curse

The sun beat down on the small dirt trail and the four figures slowly making their way down it. Just a little farther and they will be in the wonderful shade of the forest just a few miles ahead. Already the towering trees were in sight and it spurred them on after their mission; the simple C-rank escort job, the team's very first, had gone off without a hitch. The tall dark haired man, though a little dirty from the journey seemed indifferent to the heat as he trailed his three students. He smiled at the young girl as she raked her fingers through her short blue hair; she scowled as she pulled them back and wiped them on her shirt.

"Want some of my water, Kay?"

"No."

The boy with the Ponytail and scar across his nose seemed to deflate at her cold, clipped tone. He tried so hard to get along with her and his other teammate, but they still saw him as the fool he had played at the academy. After graduation, he had tried to distance himself from his class clown image, sure he still played the best pranks, but he had stopped behaving like a bumbling fool and worked toward becoming an excellent shinobi.

"You probably spiked it with some thing didn't ya, Iruka?" A blond haired boy said as he glared down at him; Iruka was much shorter than both his teammates. The other boy, Aki, would always find ways to remind everyone of some of Iruka's more foolish pranks, making it hard for him to leave that part of himself in the past. At other times he wold downplay Iruka's skill with traps and tricks when they turned out to be an asset.

"Did not," Iruka took a large sip of his water to prove his innocence; he knew he how childish that seemed, but couldn't bring himself to care as he stared at his teammates. They avoided his gaze, ignoring him.

_Team? Yeah right and I'm the Hokage. I've tried everything and they still hate me._

Iruka felt the tears prickling his eyes and forced them back; He know he couldn't let them see him cry, so he stared forward trying to will the village closer. The sweat was dripping from his ponytail and was glad he brought extra water with him he; He sighed feeling Gin-sensei's eyes on his back.

_Why is he staring? _

Iruka felt his stomach twist and muscles tense; he clenched his fists and lowered his gaze to the path at his feet quickening his pace as he focused on getting home; Once he was home he could get away from his team.

"Hey, Iruka."

He felt himself tense.

_What?_

"Yes, sensei."

"Can I get some of that?"

Iruka looked back at his sensei's smiling face and felt the tension flow out of his muscles. He stopped walking and handed his canteen over with a smile.

"Sure."

He watched as the older man took a large gulp, then reached over and patted Iruka's head. Iruka could feel his cheeks warm at the unusual display of affection. He looked up at his teacher and couldn't place the emotion he saw there; it wasn't disappointment, he know that look well from his days at the academy and his time as a class clown. He felt his himself frown at that thought.

_They will never let me live that down._

"Just keep doing your best. Someday they will see the changes you have made."

" I really doubt that, sensei"

"Even it they don't," he points to Kay and Aki, " Other people will. Ya know bringing that extra canteen was a great idea on day like this."

He feels himself smile at those words.

_Really?_

"Rea..."

Iruka catches the glitter of metal out of the corner of his eye .

_The hell?_

He looks over to his teammates walking ahead. Kay was fanning herself with her hand and Aki was munching on some chips; both of them looking completely oblivious.

_It doesn't look like they saw it. _

"Sensei?"

"Yeah, I know."

Iruka looked to his sensei freezing at the look on the older man's face.

"Iruka, I need you to listen very carefully, okay? I need you to act like nothing is wrong. Go over to your teammates and let them know that as soon as the enemy strikes to head for the trees and don't stop till you get home, no matter what. None of you are ready for this. Got it?"

_None of us are ready for what?_

The boy looked at his teacher feeling his stomach clench; His sensei looked relaxed, but if you knew him well you could see the slight hit of tension in shoulders.

_I've got a bad feeling. _

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me just take care of your teammates, that's an order."

_A very bad feeling about this._

"Yes, sir. Stay safe."

_Please stay safe._

"You, too. Now go."

_Okay, just stay calm._

Iruka walked over to Kay and Aki doing his best to seem relaxed, as if his stomach wasn't feeling like stone; he tried his best to track the enemy movement, but was having no luck. He moved to Kay's side.

_I have a better chance convincing her than Aki that we are being stalked._

Giving Kay a small smile he leaned in toward her and felt her stiffen slightly. Aki was now staring at him, now he would have tell both of them together.

_Damn._

Iruka took a deep breath and stretched trying to look as relaxed as possible with luck whoever was watching will believe he knew nothing. They were getting closer to the forest, it would be an easy sprint to the trees now.

"Guys were being watched. Sensei wants us to act like we don't know until they strike and then head for the trees and home," Iruka said trying to seem causal and to anyone else he would have been convincing, but Kay could hear the hidden tension in Iruka's voice and opened her mouth to ask about the enemy when Aki cut her off.

"Bullshit, and that's not funny, idiot."

His fists clenched slightly as he ground his teeth, but Iruka somehow managed to keep his calm facade.

_Asshole._

"I'm glad you didn't find it funny because I wasn't joking."

"Seriously Iruka?" Kay was looking at him almost begging him to tell her it was a joke.

"I'm telling the truth, even if you still don't believe me remember to run when they strike, that's easy right? You don't have to believe me, just remember that, okay?"

Aki was glaring at him, his left hand balling into a fist as shifted his weight. Iruka felt himself smirk.

_Jackass, still telegraphs his moves. _

"Please Aki, you can fight later, if and I mean if Iruka's telling the truth we need to be ready."

The blond boy scowled, but listened to the girl knowing that she was right. They continued to walk toward the forest trying to hide the stress they were all feeling. None of them dared speak again, not trusting their voices to mask their worry. Behind them Gin monitored their watcher's chakra as they moved just out of sight. He could sense three of them, all were most likely jounin level, he was certain and they were moving closer.

The glint of steel was the only warning as kunai rain down from the sky upon the four Konoha shinobi as two of the strange nin came at Gin. He fell back to dodge them and the kunai as he gave his student one last look and prayed they would get away.

As the kunai flew toward them Iruka began to run, he saw out of the corner of his eye Aki running next to him a look of horror plastered on his face, then he looked to where Kay should be knowing how fast she was and stopped short.

_Where's Kay?_

Iruka turned to look for the girl and found her frozen where she was when the attack began, he also saw some paces away that his teacher was locked in battle with two enemies.

_He won't be able to help her._

The third nin was causally strolling toward Kay twirling her kunai, she appeared to be walking with a limp; she was as tall as Gin-sensei with long, stringy green hair and the most bloodthirsty grin he had ever seen, it made the boy shiver as his heart started hammering in his chest as he fought to keep his head.

_If I lose it now were both dead._

Kay was still standing there frozen; Iruka pulled out a smoke bomb and ran toward his teammate. As he grabbed her hand, he threw the smoke bomb and began to drag Kay to the forest. He felt a kunai pass by his head, but continued to run pulling the girl with him. They finally made it into the forest, but Iruka didn't stop; he looked around for Aki, but all he saw were tracks and broken branches.

_He's probably home by now the way he was running._

Kay screamed as the green hair psycho appeared in front of them blocking their path, she moved to run past the woman as Iruka threw an explosive tag. The enemy jumped out of the way of the blast and landed in front of Iruka, she glanced at the blue haired girl running through the trees, then focused on Iruka. His blood ran cold at the look she gave him, there was something in her eyes that made the hair on his neck stand on end.

_Shit. I'm going to die._

Iruka pulled out a kunai and heard the woman giggle; she licked her lips as she began to move toward him, a mad glint in her eye. Iruka threw his kunai and another explosive tag as he ran back the way he came, he would take the long way around and try to lose her.

"Your a quick little thing, much quicker without that stupid girl"

Iruka knew she was right behind him, it seems that limp doesn't slow her down much after all. Iruka's eyes widened as he realized what was happening.

_She's playing with me. _

Iruka turned a corner almost running into her; this close he could see the symbol on her scratched hitaiate.

_She's a missing nin from Stone, fuck._

The green haired woman smiled showing far too many crooked teeth as she began circling her prey; Iruka watched her looking for any chance to get away for the missing nin. As he looked for an opening he noticed a broken branch just above her, hanging and ready to fall, Iruka palmed a kunai in each hand; he threw one straight at the woman, she focused on that one and ignored the second one that seemed to go high. She caught the first kunai easy and didn't notice the second until it hit it's mark with a loud crack, knocking the branch free and nearly hitting her, but it was enough to distract her as Iruka ran.

His legs were burning as he darted through the trees trying to put enough distance between him and the missing nin; His legs were cramping and he had to catch his breath so he stopped and hid in the hollow of a massive oak, he leaned against the side panting, sliding onto his knees; As he rested he reached out with his senses trying to find some clue as to where she was, he knew better than to think he lost her, but felt nothing.

"Found you."

He felt his heart stop as she appeared in front of him blocking him in the hollow, a wicked grin on her face and something he couldn't place in her eyes, but it gave him the chills and he gripped his kunai tighter. She slowly began to move closer, then in a blink she had him in her grip forcing the kunai from his hand and pulling him into a choke hold; he clawed and struggled to get free as his vision started to get fuzzy around the edges.

"Come on baby go to sleep."

Iruka kept trying to get loose by clawing, twisting and kicking, but she just tightened her grip; the world was darkening around him and finally went black.

He woke to fingers running through his hair.

"Come on baby wake up."

At the sound of that mad woman's voice Iruka jerked awake to find himself tied up and gagged; as he felt a breeze across his skin he realized that he was naked. He felt his body tense as the woman ran her leathery hand down his abs.

_Stop._

"So pretty."

_Please stop._

She continued to run her hand over his chest and belly, he shuddered feeling tears running down his cheeks as she looked down at him, the look in her eyes growing more manic.

_Leave me alone._

"Even prettier when you cry."

He caught sight of the blade just before she ran it across the scar on his nose, he screamed behind the gag as she ran the blade across his thighs, arms and abs. She giggled as she balled her fist and slammed it into his ribs; Iruka struggled against his binds as she continued to beat him, then she uses the kunai to cut the rope on his legs, he tries to kick, but she grabbed his right leg and twisted until there was a sickening crunch; Iruka howled behind the gag as white hot pain shot through him.

_Stop. Stop. Stop._

"Angelic when you bleed."

_It hurts, please no more._

His body screamed from the abuse as she leaned in and licked the blood from his face, then kissed his cheek and he closed his eyes.

_Someone help me._

When he opened his eyes again his body ached and the weight from the woman's limp body just added to the pressure in his chest, it was getting harder and harder to breath; Iruka tried to push her off him, but she was too heavy.

_Why doesn't she move?_

Despite having the large woman on top of him he was getting cold; He felt his eyelid begin to slip closed and doesn't fight it.

_Cold. Tired. Hurts._

When he opened his eyes again it's dark, there is no way to know how long he was out. The missing nin's body is still on top of him; he hears a soft rustling, but can't tell where it's coming from, but it seems to be getting closer and was that a voice?

_Help_.

He tries to call for help, but all that comes out is soft whine, but it's enough.

"Hey Ken, someones over here."

At first all they don't seem to notice him trapped beneath the larger nin, so Iruka lets out another cry.

_Please get her away from me._

"Oh, shit."

He feels fresh tears streaming down his cheeks as he tried to push her off him again, then the man, that's Iruka can tell, he can't seem to focus, is kneeling beside him pushing her off him.

_Thank you._

He can see the man's face now hazel eyes full of horror surrounded by long black hair ; he hears himself whimper.

"It's okay kid, the medic's coming, your gonna be okay."

_Liar._

The man strokes Iruka's cheek and continues murmuring comforts to him until the medic arrives and sedates him; as the medic works to stabilize the boy for transport to the hospital he feels his stomach turn at the boy's condition.

"Poor kid."

The man who found Iruka was still sitting there stroking the boys hair as the medic worked, he couldn't take his eyes off the bloody face, bruises were already beginning to bloom on his dark skin. He was startled out of his daze by the voice of his friend.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said the kid's as stable as he's gonna get lets get him to the hospital, you alight Yuki?"

He nods his head, "Yeah, let's get him out of here."

"What about her?" Ken points to the dead missing nin.

"what about her, I say we leave her for the animals, she doesn't deserve anything better. If she weren't already dead …"

"Yeah, I agree, but what if she, you know gave the kid something? If we bring her in for an autopsy the doctors might find out sooner. Especially since her outward appearance doesn't show any reasons why she died, look at her she looks fine."

"Fine," Yuki looks at his friend and sighs before picking up the corpse and slinging onto his shoulder, pushing down his disgust for the woman.

The medic lifted Iruka and both men headed for the hospital.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

_What am I doing here?_

He's running through the forest, the trees a blur as he closes in on his prey, the pretties little fawn he's ever seen, he has to have it; he can feel his pulse quicken in anticipation of the catch, this one will be so much fun to play with.

_Fawn? Prey? What the hell?_

His prey is tired and is hiding in that tree, it won't be long now til he has his prize and then what fun he will have. His body's humming with excitement as he slinks up the tree to corner it so it can't run again.

_This place. _

"Found you."

_That's not my voice._

There he is, breathing heavy and slightly flushed, his hair has come loose during the chase and is framing that sweet face glistening with sweat, beautiful.

_This isn't happening._

"Come on baby go to sleep."

_No. No. No._

"No!"

"Hey, what's going on?"

There is a hand stroking his hair and he's warm, but his body still hurts and he can't stop shaking, he feels the tears running down his cheeks.

_That was a dream?_

"It's okay sweetie your safe now."

He opens his eyes to a petite blond woman with green eyes staring worriedly as she continued to stroke his cheek. The room is white and the smell of disinfectant is in the air, he's in the hospital he realizes. He feels his body relax and his eyes drift closed.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

_No, not again._

He's holding his prey down those beautiful onyx eyes full of pain and fear, cheeks shimmering with tears as he slices into the soft supple flesh; he hears the muffled screams.

He shot upright in the bed, a scream tearing from his dry throat, the medics are there beside him in an instant checking him; they're touching him and crowding him and he can't breath, he can't get away, so he screams again; He feels a prick in his arm and the world goes dark again.

He's chasing his prey. He's running for his life. He's cutting his little fawn. He's being cut. It's exciting It's hurting. He's beautiful. She's terrifying. He has to get away. He won't get away. He's laughing . He's screaming.

"Iruka wake up."

He jerks awake to find himself in his hospital bed clutching the blanket so tight his knuckle are white; he's shaking with tears streaking his face, his heart feels like it's about to burst as he looks into the face of the Third Hokage.

_What's he doing here? _

The old man sat beside him, his weathered features showing deep worry and maybe a little sadness his hands folded over a thick leather binder and a few scrolls; He sat there watching Iruka seeming as if he were searching for the answer to a burning question. That sat in silence for a few moments before Iruka remembered his manners.

"Thank you for visiting me Lord Hokage," his voice raspy.

He smiled thought it seemed a little sad and handed the boy a glass of water; Iruka gratefully took the glass and took a long sip enjoying cool feeling soothing his throat.

"Your welcome Iruka, I've been very worried since they brought you back. How are you feeling.?"

_How am I feeling? _

The Hokage watched as Iruka curled in on himself as much as his injuries would allow, his eyes seemed to grow dull as he began to shake, then a wave emotion slammed into the old man so powerful it nearly stole his breath. He felt nauseous as his mind swirled with confusion and his blood seemed to turn to ice; it felt like he was drowning and struggled to block out the emotions Iruka was radiating.

"I'm ..."

"It's alright Iruka, I understand."

_I doubt that._

Iruka felt himself tense at those words, his eyes narrowed as he stared at leader and the Hokage felt his blood boil and immediately raised his hands in a placating gesture.

"I understand because you told me."

_What?_

"What?"

The Third took a deep breath as the smothering anger receded into confusion and he suddenly realized he couldn't wait until Iruka learned how to control his this newly awakened ability of his.

"Projective empathy. Do you know what that is?"

The elder watched as the boy thought about it for a few moments while trying to get used to all the emotions the boy was broadcasting; he felt himself smile as Iruka looked at him with uncertainty as he began to speak.

"Um, well empathy is the ability to identify with the emotions of others and in some cases feel the emotion as if they were your own, so I guess projective empathy would be to be able to have others feel what your feeling, like when you project killing intent. Is that right?"

He knew that boy was smart.

"Yes, that's right, but anyone can project killing intent, you can project everything. "

_That's horrible._

Iruka could feel tears in his eyes as he thought about how he was pretty much telling everyone how he felt and how that would be one of the worst handicaps a shinobi could possibly have; he was useless.

_I'm probably doing it now._

The painful emotions told him exactly what Iruka was thinking as he watched the boy contemplate his situation, he reached out and patted the boy's hand as he began to speak.

"I know..."

"Of course you know."

"Iruka listen to me, you when learn to control it will be a powerful tool, most likely the most powerful tool your bloodline gives you."

_There's more?_

Iruka sat there looking at his leader certain the old man felt his confusion, so there was no reason to tell him and waited for him to continue.

"Before we get to that I need to ask you about what happened, how much do you remember and anything else that might be helpful, alright."

_I don't want to._

He felt himself shiver as he thought back over his ordeal with that psycho from Stone, he could still feel her touching him, that blade slicing across his skin and her tongue of his cheek as she lapped up his blood and tears; The weight of her limp body on top of him made his stomach lurch and he willed himself not to puke.

_What does this have to do with my bloodline abilities?_

Iruka feels a gentle squeeze of his hand and remembers that he's projecting his emotions, it's somewhat comforting and feels himself relax; he takes a deep breath.

"I remember being cornered, then being place in a choke hold till I passed out. When I woke up I was tied up and I - I was n – naked."

He felt his skin crawling and the tears flowing down his cheeks, but he pressed on.

"She cut me and hit me, then she cut the rope on my legs and I tried to kick her, but she stopped me andthen she twisted my leg and it b – broke. She licked me and kissed my cheek and then the next thing I remember is waking up with her o – on, on top of me and she wouldn't get off. I-I tried to push her away and, and she wouldn't move. I don't remember it, but, but I th-think she might have, have..."

He couldn't fight the sobs that escaped after he whispered the words "Used me."

The Hokage swallowed in an effort to force the bile from his throat even if he wasn't experiencing the boy's emotion he would be feeling sick as he leaned over to hold the sobbing boy; he was grateful that he wouldn't have to explain that part to Iruka.

"Thank you Iruka, I know that was hard, but you did good."

He continued to hold Iruka as he cried bracing himself against the onslaught emotion; soon the sobs died down and the boy in his arms stilled as he slipped into sleep. He would have to tell the boy later.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

_Where am I?_

There was nothing, but darkness all around him, then he was assaulted with images, the first was of watch his team and himself? He watched as he moved closer and closer staking them eyes trained on the blue haired girl.

**She's a pretty one. I was pretty once, bet the little bitch relies on her looks and can't fight a bit, heh, I should help her out by killing her now. **

_That voice, it's her, but why?_

**Because you killed me.**

_**What?**_

The scene changes, through the smoke he sees the blue haired bitch running before turning his attention on Himself? Finally getting a good look at the interfering boy he feels something strange in his belly and his lower regions start to tingle.

**This one's prettier and I could have much more fun with this one.**

The sensations start to get even stranger as he kisses his cheek, and climbs on top of …

_No! _

_**Yes watch it that's how you killed me brat!**_

_I didn't kill you!_

**Yes you did now watch it!**

The next thing he knows he's back in bed screaming for it to stop; The medic is by his side with a syringe and he begs her not to put him back to sleep. He sees her place the needle on the bedside table as she reaches out and pulls him into a hug.

"I won't put you to sleep if you calm down, she can't hurt you anymore, your safe."

_Then why can I still hear her? _

As he buried his head into her chest and cried she felt her self being overwhelmed by the boy's feelings, she shuddered from the assault, but continued to hold him rocking gently; when he felt the woman shudder Iruka remembered what the Hokage had said about his emotions.

"I – I'm s-sorry."

"It's alright, the Third warned us that you can't help it, right now."

She looked up when she herd someone clear their throat and saw one of the other medic nins, a short man with black hair and glasses standing there looking concerned.

"Hey Shanna, how is he?"

"As well as can be expected, let the Hokage know he's wake."

"Sure thing."

Shanna continued to hold the boy close, rubbing circles on his back and occasionally ran her fingers through is soft brown hair, slowly he began to calm down as they waited for the Hokage; she worried for the kid, even if he didn't have that odd ability, it would be obvious to anyone he'd been traumatized by what he went through, who wouldn't be. She had heard what had happened to his team and was angry that neither of his teammates, who were both uninjured, the girl thanks to Iruka, hadn't once visited him; his sensei, badly injured from his own battle and still unable to get out of bed, asked about Iruka constantly, at least he cared she thought and sighed.

"Thank you for staying with him until I arrived."

Both Shanna and Iruka looked up to see the concerned face of the Third Hokage standing in the doorway, Shanna bowed her head to leader, but made no move to release the boy; the old man smiled and nodded.

"It wasn't a problem, sir. I'll go now, you wanted to talk with Iruka alone right?"

"Yes, thank you."

Shanna slowly released the boy, stroking his hair one last time before bending down to look him in the eyes.

"I'll be back to check on you later, alright?"

Iruka nodded and watched the medic leave before turning his attention to the Hokage, the old man sat down in the chair beside the bed placing the leather binder and scrolls, the same ones from last time Iruka noted, then focused a gentle look on him.

"Are you feeling any better?"

_Am I feeling better?_

"It doesn't hurt as much."

He stroked his beard and nodded.

"That a good start. What about the nightmares?"

_They're horrible._

Iruka started to tremble at the memory of the last one he had; the Hokage felt the wave of emotion from the boy and frowned.

"That bad?"

Iruka nodded.

"Why don't you tell me about them."

_Do I have to? _

"They all have been about what happened, but weird."

"Weird?"

"Yeah, it's like I'm seeing it from both perspectives, hers and mine at the same time and the last time I heard her."

"Heard her? What did she say?"

"She kept saying that I, that I k- killed h- her and she told me to watch, but, but I didn't want to."

Fresh tears were running down the boy's face as he tried to keep himself from breaking again.

"Told you to watch?"

"It was like we were watching a movie of what happened, but it was like I was seeing what she saw only this time and she kept repeating that I, that I ki..."

The Hokage watch and felt the realization dawn as the boy covered his face in his hands.

"I did kill her, didn't I? When she, when she did that to me."

That boy was smart. The old man reached over and wrapped an arm around the boy feeling his smaller frame shaking as he wept softly.

"Yes, your right."

_I'm a monster. _

The old man nearly flinched when he felt the waves of anger and confusion radiating from Iruka.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Your the only male to ever have Umino blood trait, so no ever thought to tell you, I only know about it from your Aunt, this binder contains her writings on the subject and these are the only scrolls that weren't destroyed when she and your father fled Hidden Mist."

Iruka took the binder, amazed on how large it was and the scrolls the Hokage handed him; he sat looking at them sitting in his lap listening to his leader talk about his Aunt.

"She never showed how much she was suffering, no one had any idea, except maybe your father; the day before she committed suicide she gave me this binder and scrolls for safe keeping, she said she hoped that they would just collect dust on some shelf, but that someday I or my successor may need to give it to next Umino with the blood-limit. Your looking tired, I'll leave you to rest and read, I'll come check on you later. "

Iruka leaned back and closed his eyes, exhaling slowly trying to collect his thoughts.

_I am tired._

He felt himself beginning drift off to sleep when his remembered her, his eyes snapped open and he looked at the binder still in his lap.

_I wonder if it will tell me what to do about her? _

Opening it he began to read noting the strange water spots on the page.

_Were those tears?_

_*************************************************************************************************************************************_

The first rays of light were just beginning to break through the darkness as a small figure on crutches hobbled up to the memorial stone; he stands there a few moments listening to the birds starting there morning concert, the air smells fresh and clean, but maybe that's just because he's been in the hospital for what feels like forever, he still needs to go back for physical therapy and he lets out a small sigh at the thought.

_I'm so sick of that place. _

He looks at the stone, his eyes immediately come to rest on those two precious names carved there and takes a deep breath.

"Hi Mom, Dad, it's been awhile, I know but, I was in the hospital. Please don't freak out Mom, I'm okay, I still need some physical therapy because of the way my leg was broke, but it'll be fine, but I may have a slight limp the medics aren't sure, yet. How'd it happen? My team was attacked by missing nin from stone, Two of them went after Gin-sensei and one went after Kay and me. Aki? He got away, yeah, I don't really know much about that, didn't really care to ask, the only thing I know for sure is that he's being sent back to the academy, apparently he did a lot of basic things for that situation wrong. I hear The Hokage say that things might have been different if he'd done as he was supposed to, but whatever."

Iruka let out a sigh, his leg was really starting to hurt and he was getting tired.

_I need to finish telling them._

"I haven't seen Kay since then either, but I heard she was quitting being a ninja, but I don't really know for sure. I know I'm stalling Dad, but I'm not really sure how to say this. Okay here goes, when we were attacked I was captured and I'm not going to go into detail, but it turns out that I've inherited the Umino bloodline trait, I know I was shocked too and mad that nobody told me about it. Sorry Mom, but it looks like I won't be able to give you any grand-kids. Yeah, the old man, I mean Lord Hokage, told me about it and how I'm the only male ever to have it and he gave me Aunt Umi's records and scrolls to study, they've been really helpful, especially with dealing with the insane missing stone nin hunting my dreams. Would you tell her thank you for me since she doesn't have a grave, thanks. Well I'm getting kinda tired and I have rehab later, then I'm meeting with Ibiki, who by the way is doing really well in T&I, but you knew that he'd be an excellent interrogator. He wants to see if my empathic ability can be used for interrogations both alone and with other methods while teaching me to control it at the same time. See you both soon, I love you."

As Iruka heads down the path to his home, he looks up at the brightening sky and wonders what his life will be like from now on.


End file.
